1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys having movable elements, and more particularly, to a drive mechanism having a magnetic switch for connecting the power output of a motor to a movable element of the toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toys having movable elements are known to include transmissions for transmitting driving force from a motor to the movable element or elements. Typically, to engage the transmission and thereby move the movable element, a control knob, switch, or lever is moved in and out of the transmission to prevent the transmission from transmitting a driving force to the moving element. The switch is usually provided on the main body of the toy for movement by hand to ON and OFF positions. A projection of the lever extends through the body to physically abut a portion of the drive train. The lever-type switch is particularly well suited for toys that locomote, wherein a switch on the body of the toy is engaged by an engaging projection upstanding from a track. Although the lever-type switch is suitable for toys movable on tracks, the switch is unsuitable for other types of toys, particularly those which are supported on a stationary base and have elements movable relative to the stationary base.